WORST THAN GRIMM
by cyrus saint 1st true god
Summary: Ichigo sent to a new dimension and has a mistake in identity[dead] [remake on hold]
1. Chapter 1

Summary

Ichigo has been droped in remnant, stuck in the final gestsuga tensho from of mugestue, he finds a lot about the world, then came a robbery and now he's in school again with people thinking what is a complete mistake in identity, he can't return and is trap, might as well make it a good life, until some scorpion punched a hole through his chest luckily his hollow transformation can fix it, wait there are little children here

Ichigo had a problem

A fight agents the Quincy king and Aisne forced the final gestsuga

They were killed but now he's somewhere not thought possibly

With no one with him, he was alone, zangestue and shiro became one with him

He was alone in this new world

Fighting off black skinned creatures of all shapes and sizes

He came across so many he used mugestu just for the fun of it

For a week he wondered around

until he found the kingdom of vale

People could see him but didn't seemed bothered it was odd

He found a grand libairy and his mind was blown

For 2 days he spent as much time needed to learn everything

Many things were odd others were new and some he felt distaste

It was currently night at a dust shop, known as "dust un-till dawn"

Reading about different types of dust and the things that it could be used for

It was empty and quiet part from the clerk and some random girl in a red hood

The peace was shattered when ichigo hered a click of a armed gun

'I feel like im in a movie' he thought in his mind

Five men, four in black suites red ties and black fedoras all wielding weapons and what looked like the lead to be in a white trench coat

Thinking of a way to get rid of them all the unexpected happened for ichigo, for the red hooded girl seemed to smash one the men out of the shops window

Another goon was coming and ichigo flashsteped in

"mind if I take part 2" he said to the girl who just nodded, and with that he punched him out the window

The girl moved outside as well and ichigo followed while dragging the attention of the robbers

The girl grad some mental thing that exstended in to a scythe type gun like a scythefile, ichigo merily drew Tensa Zangestuse

"ok, get them" the man in white anncouced and all the goons charged, the girl took out half doing fancy tricks and whirls while ichigo flashed step and cutting them in the schins, and with the last one a good kick that sent him to the feet of their boss

"well you worth every cent, ok well now red, black this has been a rather intresting night, and as much as I would love stick around, but I believe that it is now time we parted" and with that he rised his cane and at the tip raised an iron site, an exsplosive shot was fired, ichigo steped in front ans caught it with his bare hand and crushed it leaving smoke,

Somehow the crimal was gone only to be seen half way up some ladders on a building

"mind if we go after him," the girl asked the clerk who gave a nod

The crimal was up the ladder and moving followed by the sudden apparences of the boy and the girl jumping up

"hey" the girl in the hood yelled

Stoping the crimal in his tracks "persistant" and vtol type ship came up and he step on turning to faces the two kids, "end of the line kidies" he tossed a red crystal and shot at it creating an exsplosion , while laughing he spoted a blonde haired women in front of the kids

She strightend her self and lanched the debires to ship which shook it, the criminal was replaced by another women that was hidden in the dark of the ship

Thire battle was quiet the battle, ichigo cast an kideo spell with a yellow chain attaching itself to the tail of the ship, he started pulling it to them

Thee girl in the hood shot a few times only to be blocked, then the women in the red dress glowed and the ground around them was brightening

Ichigo droped the chain grab the two of them and flashed out of the blast only to see that they got away

"your huntsmen and huntress, can I have your autograph" the girl in red said with star eyes

"hugh" was all ichigo said to only find himself and the girl sitting in a interrogation room

"What you two did although brave incredibly stupid, you could of gotton yourself hurt," the older women said pacing the room

"but they started it"

"if it were up to me I would of sent you two home with a pat on the back"

Mood lightened a bit

"and a slap on the wrist" she snap the riding cropt on the table earning a yelp from the younger girl

"but there is someone here who wants to meet you"

A man came from the entrences door holding a plate of choc-chip cookies in one hand and coffe and a cane in the othere

Ichigo dosed off and started thinking of a good storie because no ones going to believe 'oh I fell from another dimension while fighting hollows and super powered beings and gods' yeah considering his options and what he had learnt while he was in this world, he could come up with a pretty strong claim

Like his hometown was outside of the kingdom and is pretty isolated, his mother would still be his mother of course and his father wouldn't really fit the description, two sisters and was mostly self taught and picked up a couple things from wandering remmenat, how could he exsplain his semblance or what they call it and also all his ablites that he got from his hollow/quincy/soul reaper powers, 'screw it, dosent matter, but how do I exsplain the family part, dads a drunk goofy figure with sireous kill intent when come push to shove, could say he left and I aquierd his looks while my sisters got moms, could work'

"and what about you young man,"

"what?"

"I said, whats your name, and do you want to join my school"

"my names ichigo kurosakie, and uh, sure, yes I would like to join your school"

"right good, I need you stay for bit, miss rose you may go,"

And with that there was noghting but rose petals in her places, now the adults got sireous.

"mr. kurosakie, im going to be hounest, who are you, there is nothing on you, no photos, family, friends, contact number all the lot, now exsplain to me where you have been for the last…?"

"15 years"

That shocked both of them 'what so hard to understand'

"well, could you tell us where you from please"

"I am from karakura, don't bother trying to find it, its already gone,"

"and whys that"

"grimm"

"…well…what about your family"

"gone"

"could you tell us before they were gone"

"I lived there form the age of nine, I had two twin sisters and I was helping my mom in living, it wasn't easy, it is hard to live out there, but it worked, the community always had each others back human and fannus"

"what about your father"

"the bastered left us, never seen him in my life, mom say he left before the 4 months I was born, but she says that I got his appearances from him though,"

"what did your mother tell you of him"

"He was drunk goofy fool, very silly sometimes, and when got angery he would have a killer intent, part from that I suppose am a good mirror."

Silences, it was unbearably

"we may know someone of that description that you just told us, and how very right you are"

"uuuh, wait, what do mean"

" I mean we know who your father is, and how alive he is, he might flip when finds out he has two daughters and son,"

This was very supprising to say the least, ichigo couldn't fathom what had just happened, however he needed to correct that statement

"he dosent have a family anymore, and if he would then he would stayed to stop what happened to everyone I knew and loved, he would of stayed to help the fight, he could have have a family, but there gone because of that one dredfall night. Do know why my mother gave me this name"

"no"

"to you and anyone eles its just a name, but to me and my mother it holds a meaning"

"what my it be"

"he who protects,' but its just a name now, but if your school can help me get it back, then this may be worth it."

[]

To ozpin

He was supprised shocked and slighty angrey and worried

Suppriesd Here a boy he may be his best friend's son who just told a storie about his life

Shocked to now that he had been alone for 6 years and to know that Tia yang has a nephew, and his daughters were his cosines

Angary to know that his friend left them before he was born

And worried that what Glinda may do to him when they meet again

[]

The next day for ichigo was one long slow ride to beacon academy where he would be staying for the next four years of his life, and he might just learn something, but what plagued his mind constantly was the fact that they think that he is the son of their friend, this situation brought forth many problems, so now crossing that bridge would have to wait until he meets this man he they believed would be father

Pushing that to the side he merly looked at the city below him on the strange looking airship, it was a beautiful city much like his home, but it had way more skyscrapers

"hey your that guy who help my sister aren't you,"

Turning around he spoted a blonde haired girl with a rather revealing outfit, she had a smile

"yes, I am, my names ichigo kurosaki,"

"cool, im yang, and this is my baby sister ruby,"

Dispite their different looks they remind him of Karin and yuzu, they were the opposite of each other, Karin was a tomboy, yuzu was mother like and was very clingy to him

"so what brings you to beacon hot stuff" she added a wink

"well I was woundering all over remmant so thought might go to a kingdom until I met your sister, and im sure she has told you about the rest,"

"yeah she did but I want to know where you came from, nobody just comes out of nowhere" she said trying to pry for info 'heh too bad for you I did come out of nowhere'

"well it's a very long, and personal storie I might add, so to give you the gist of, I was born outside the kingdoms, dad wasn't there when I was born, had two twin sisters, life was good, until a hord of grim took everything I knew and known, so the full storie is more complicated but so you know"

They both seemed to be a bit shocked and tint of sadness rolled of them, that's when someone called out to him and by the voice it sounded too familiar

"well that sure dose sound like a sad story if I do say so myself"

All three of them turned around and ichigo couldn't blevie what he saw.

"Whats with the look from my favorite costumer aye, Ichigo"

There in all his glory with the wooden sandals the green and white striped cloths of his shop uniform the stupid shit eating grin the messy blonde hair and his favourite bucket hat that mached his cloths colour, and his cane that contained benihimaie. This man was Kisuke Urahara, but there was something different, he seemed smaller and younger

"So ichigo surprised to see me"

He couldn't speak, how could he when you're fronted by your old mentor, but the only puzzlement was his height and face

"how, are you here,"

"now that is story that I will tell when we are out of prying eyes, now I'm hurt to know that I have not been told in your story, shame on you ichigo"

"R-right, ugh, yang ruby, this is Kisuke Urahara or known as hat-n-clogs, Kisuke, ruby rose and yang xio long,"

"sup"

"hello"

"nice to meat such a colourful bunch"

Ichigo was about to talk, till a projector came on showing the huntress that ichigo saw last night came on screen.

Her speech didn't really matter to ichigo as he could see their destination with his demi-god like stage, thanks to the final gestusga tensho

The buildings where tall and had a European type castle look to it, sooner or later he was out of the airship,

Even the gardens looked like a shot from a perfect painting display, the long pathway to the main building was almost perfect, even the air had a scent of peacefulness to it that he felt in his very soul

Zangestue would have loved the sight of it

Now moving to Kisuke to find a place to talk so he would now how he got here, they went under a tree.

"ok hat-n-clogs, how did you get here, is there a way back beacause I was expecting someone eles to show."

"why no, after you deafeated ywach, I saw you fall into the tear in space, and so during the time I run and jump through because you would need someone to get you out, and because if I stayed I would not know which and what universe you would end up in."

"so what dose this mean, are we stuck here,"

"sorry yes we are, before I came looking for you I treid to make a way back but it did not end well, we are going to live the rest of our lives here, but theres no need to worry we shall have quite the adventure it would be a marlve to studie everything here, oh and to worry I'v already succured a file of myself in this word so no need to worry about me hmmm."

"im glade you noticed at all,"

Looking around Ichigo spotted ruby, and from the looks of it they were being yelled by some white haired girl that screamed of 'im rich and powerful do as I say

"we can talk about this more once we in and get this entrance exam type thing over"

Following the other students too what looked like an assembly hall but when inside it was a theatre by the inside, it was packed little space for moving around

[]

Ruby and yang were bickering with the white head again but all were shushed when, Another speech took place in the assembly room, ozpin was very cryptic in it as well, it seemd only his assistant seemed to be helpful.

Now here he was sleeping on the floor in the ball room near a window with Kisuke, looking up at the fractured moon, he felt the power from the moon sweep into him, as he was more powerful when it shone down, thanks to his swords name,

He failed to notice that he had a visitor near him, a girl with black hair golden eyes and a bowtie, while she looked like reading a book she was actually taking in the sight and power coming off ichigo, but she was not the only one to look as almost everyone seemed to feel it, to her it was a raging torrent of water pushing down and overwhelming everything and the sheer magnitude of it scared her, but when it hit her or everyone, they could help but feel safe and secure, it gave off a protective aura.

[]

Moring came quickly for ichigo, but he woke earlier than some people due to his dad that always attacked him in the morings every day of the week, and so the habit became fixed,

Once he was up and waking kisuke, he went and had a have a shover, getting dress, having breakfast, heading to the locker rooms to get Tensa Zangestue even though he could just materialise it in his hand at any moment,

after that an announcement made by the headmistress told all first years to head to a cliff near the back of the emerald forest, as they called the grim infested place

As being the first to arrive with the two other teaches,

"So, what can I, or the rest of us expect to happen on this stroll through the woods hmm." Kisuke said in his usual carefree voice

"you will be to find a temple north from here, there you will find a relic and bring it back here, but if find other people, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years at your time in this school,"

"Oh, sounds simple. For me that is"

"and why do you say that" ozpin said woundering how you could find going threw a forrest filled to the brim of monsters hell bent on the utter anilation of humanity, a simple task

"ohh, well I was mr koursakes mentor and he has too much s-aura for his own good, so you could call him a power house that never runs out, speaking of running here come the rest."

After a couple minutes the rest of the first years arrive, standing on their own pedestal, ozpin gave another speech and the objective of the courses before they were all sent into the emerald forest, it seemed that the platforms they were on were catapults,

[]

Flying through the air was a great sensation for ichigo, It wasn't a flash step but it was nice and sweat sensation, but that's when he felt gravity pull

Now a number of things were going threw his mind at the moment, thoughts like of how to land

A, don't bother and just smash the ground

B, land like a ninja and not destroy everything

Or C, ask the crow for advise that was in his decent lane, it came quiky, soon ichigo smashed into it, but it seemed to exsplode on contact, 'what a fragile creature that was' he thought in his mind

But the ground seemed to come even faster at him where he made his dissension just as he past the tree tops

He locked in question B and doing so it just looked like he just landed softly, only he fell from the sky. Besides the point he felt multiply contacts

He felt the location the other huntsmen and huntress landed, he found where hat-n-clogs landed, in Addison he found a lot of dark energys surrounding him

Out from the bushes and tress alike came the grimm, a pack beowolves, and by the looks of it there is an alpha, a tall lookin wolf with many white bone plates along the back arms legd and torso with a few red markings along them, the rest just had the white masks and a few spikes coming out of them, while there were a few more new borns around.

"I don't have time for this," he said quietly "alright there three ways this will go done, we both move on our way and didn't see each other, or you all die, and lastly you just show me too a temple north of this forest how dos that sound, make your choice,"

From the right a new born jumped at him throwing a paw in a swating manner only to be met with tensa zangetuse and to be cleaved in half, "understood prepare to be destroyed"

There ichigo stood both hands on his sword he glowed in black light lased with red outlines and his power grew only to disappear then he placed his sword on his back and started moving through the forest leaving behind disintegrating corpse

[]

The forest was peacefully so quiet so untouched by man,

While kiskue was muesing the creatures of grim eyed the ex-captain with caution, they felt the aura of death with him(not sure if they can feel anything without a soul)and also the other one with the same aura only with a more sinister feel, and oblivion. So they kept there distances and watched waiting to catch there pray.

But said pray made a popping noise as it rapidly expanded and popped, this confused the creatures of grimm

"ohhh, what do we have here, I never thought I'd be this popular, could you all please leave me alone so I won't have to kill you."

He say with the most carefree voise he had with the hint of mock espacily with that fan he carried around all the time.

Dispite this the creatures of grimm are hesataint in what to do until they see a red bright light before there eyes and are then no longer around, but what was left of the green grass was meerly scoreched earth.

"well that takes care of that, hmmm, I wonder how my favoirt costumer is doing"

[]

Back at the cliff that faced the emrald forest were the headmaster and headmistress of beacone acdemy, watching the progression of their soon to be students make there way through the forest, a couple of gun shots here and there a boom or two from some hammer wielding-mani-little girl, but the realy eye opener was two explosions, one piller of red light creating a long 400-500 meter scar along ther forest and an equally lenghted one with blue and black tint red crecet high destity energy beam streak across the forest as well

Both were marvaled to look upon as it told the power of two unqie students of theirs.

"Just who was that" talking in almost fear but still composed glyanda said

"let take a look shall we" ozpin tapping a couple of buttons on his tablet, as the screen changed to show two windows of two male students one they saw last night who they think is qrows son, but the other is a boy with wooden looking sandals very dark green shorts a dark green over coat looking thing with a green under shirt and a white green striped bucket hat, he has shaggy mesy blonde hair that cover his green eyes, and was sporting the most care free face that a man could make

"Apparently his name is Kisuke Urahara, age is 17 lived outside of the kingdom and has no other related family members. Isn't he the one that Ichigo talked about being his mentor?"

"He must be"

"hmm, I still can't believe he's been out there all this time and with that amount of power at his disposal, his power must be at least equal to hers,"

"quite, we should keep an eye on him till we get in contact with qrow"

"the things I'll do to him"

"what was that"

"nothing"

The headmistress and headmaster returned to their odservasion of the students and Kisuke an Ichigo

[]

After many many minutes the shop keeper and hybrid met up with each other with little words of acknowledgement and killing a couple stupid young grimm and scaring the older ones here and there, untill they came across there supposed destination, which was in fact a ruin, and there was company and trouble, walking to the ruins the other teens seemd so intrested in the sky so without anyone looking they both looked at the relics that they were ment to take and return back to the academy,

There were a verity of chess pieces in black and gold tint colour but there was only one pawn pices that half was black and other was gold.

"What do you think hat-en-clogs"

"Hmmm, very interesting choices we have here, but if I were oz man, this would be the way I make the teams, judging from the fact that there no other pawn pices but this one, so it would stand to suggest that whoever has a white rook with there partner they will b-"

"ok, I get it. But whats with this pices seems to be the only one here, think it for us or anyone?

"then take it ichigo, im sure no one would mind"

So piciking up the strange cloured pawn and placing it into a pocket the two of them headed outside to see that there was a giant scorpine with its stinger in ice and a large raven that was circling back,

"hey guys that thing is circling back," the blond haired knight said and his odservation was shared

"might I suggest grabing the odjective and leaving" Kisuke said with his fan covering his grin

"hes right our objective is the relics, the grimm will just slow us down" the rudy said like a real commander if not bit small and young

"run and live that's something I can do"

The group was now moving grabing the relics they came for reloading their weapons, so when the cracking of the ice could be heard it was the sound of a clock ticking,

"time to go, now"

And with that everyone began running towards beacons cliff, the run was along one only meeting one or two beowolves and maby an ursa, the bushes did nothing to scrape the the ten teens as they raced though the undergrowth, they were however noticing a flying object passing over head, for ichigo and Kisuke, they were trying to not going too far ahead for they were in no dought faster, in fact they could probly get back with one or two flash steps, but they didn't want the other eight to face anything with out them

Soon they came upon a clearing with a couple more ruins littering the area and a structure built over a riven

Running out of the forest they spoted the large raven that flew ahead of them and perched itself on the ruin

"that's just graet, that things in our way" juane said with dread "we need to get it to move so we can move in"

Ichigo had something that might work but then again so had Kisuke, but he was a teamplayer

"I'v got something that can work" so flash stepping into the middle of the clearing

"What the hell are you doing" Weiss yelled out thinking that he was insane

Ichigo charged up a weak gestuga tensho he could muster but the weakest one he could do would be the average of his bankai one

Black-red flames danced around zangestue until engulfing it, while the others watched with awe, wises wondering if it were dust or semblance, jaune looking scared at the power, blake finding ichigo similer to adam, and yang woundering if she can get him to notic her.

With the swing of the blade the creset wave of black and red fire like energy launched its self at the oversized bird hitting it deard center

The nevermore gave a loud screeh of pain, there was a massive red bleeding cut on it and flew away for the moment

"that was pretty cool" ruby said looking around if anyone agreed with her, though no one eles where able to say anything as they all haerd crashing and crunches coming from the forest, so looking back the death stalker that was soo far behind had now caught up as it crashed through the tree line and started heading towards

"time run" the chinses boy said, and now all parties were dashing to where Ichigo was

They were about to cross the bridge when the bird came back, with a fire in its eye, diving towards the one that dared harm it.

As it came down it smashed through the bridge separating the teens in two groups Ruby, Yang, Wises, Blake and Kisuke on the ruin structure, while June, Ren, Phyrra and Nora had to deal with the scorpion, while everyone noticed that the black sword wielder was nowhere to be seen

Kisuke was the first to see where he went and just pulled up his fan to hide his grin "I see you have something for the chicks ey Ichigo" he yelled towards the bird, the other looked to see and when the bird turned it showed the black sword weilder holding the birds mouth open, it seemed that he hared Kisuke remark and didn't look to happy

"I'm going to spit in your next meal" he yelled back

The shop owner and the girls moved up the structure and all lined up

That thing seems tougher than it looks" blake said

"then lets hit it with everything we got" yang said and they prepared there weapons, Ichigo seeing this replied with dread words

"hey wait im still on this thing"

"better hold own then Ichigo," Kisuke pulled his sword in an all to falmilar stances and Ichigo could only say 'oh shit' "now scream, bennahimmai

The girls fired everything they had Kisuke firering off crimson arcs of energy, the shots connected but the bird kept coming and was going to crash into the structure

"time to move girls" say the shop keeper as now the all start moving out of the way, for Ichigo he could see he would be hitting the surface first jumping as high out of the birds mouth without getting nicked or smashed by the rocks of the ruins as the bird smashed through it.

He did a series of complex mannovers to avidiod obsticales and use his blade to slice through some, he realised that he would connect with the bird again albet on the left wing, so positiong himself he stab his blade into the wing as an ancor so wouldn't fall off

The girls and Kisuke saw all that, it was very impressive from their view

"hey stop showing of 'hotstuff'" yang called out

"this isn't on purpose"

The bird seemed to have enough of this and preformed a barrawl rowl somehow the wing Ichigo was on his blade became losse and was flung off not until he smashed through a beam but it didn't stop him as it looked like would be smashing into the scorpine

But with JNPR they were have little effect own situation and what was left of the bridge was falling apart

"we have to move now, ren nora cover fire phyrra go for the eyes I got the-" he never got to finish he plan as Ichigo litraliy smashed himself into the scorpine forcing it back a few feet, the grimm recovered but eyes were on new pray, it saw the black head was daszed from the ride of the great nevermore and raised it stinger

Ichigo had no idear what was happening as he had he back faceing the grimm and on all fours, JNPR seeing this all ran up trying to save their friend he was far and no matter the amout of grenades and bullets that could distract the grimm it focus was too graet to falter

At the top of the cliff having delt with the bird RWBY and Kisuke saw the secene that was playing before them, the girls were scared that they were about to see there friend die and counldnt do anything about it, Kisuke on the othe hand seemed passive, and a bit sorry for grimm for what it was about to unleash

The stinger came down and pireced through Ichigo, chest, the grimm lifting him up slowly looked at its handy work, Ichigo was angrey for being so sloppy in not stoping this 'goddamit not again, just perfect, now I have to revle it, uuuurrrg, now they are going to get scared and we are going to have a long talk about this shit'

JNPR blinded by rage horror, grief and sadness attacked the grim, RWBY let out their own sadness yang destroying a still standing beam, blake looking down see death so many times already, wises and ruby letting tears fall, and Kisuke jus grining, wises did not take kindly to this

"a-and-ju-just what a-re you happy about"

"well for the fact that the grimm made a very big mistake for my puilpul is much more than meets the eye, now watch"

Turning her head back to the battle between JNPR and the grimm which was a losing battle, there was a loud exsplosion the area got dark like a cloud was over head, only to see that Ichigo was standing back up, his form changing, his skin going white as snow, his hair growing to his lower back tuffs of red fur on his wrist and ankles, his faces was something of nightmare, distorted red eyes that had red thick lines going vertically down them jaggered teeth and two forward facing horns, but the most scariest would be the clear hole in where he was struck with thick red tribble tattoos coming out, he could of past of as a new type of grimm.

" **I really didn't want to use this form at all, but now you have forced my hand you overgrown bug**." The hollowed Ichigo said in his distorted voice

" **I'm going to obliterate you"** he leved his horns towards the deathstalker and soon a cero was charging in-between his horns, the dark red and black swirled around growing bigger, the screech of it made it even the more scarier

Then Ichigo uttered one word that spelled the gimms doom

" **cero** "

A great beam raced to the grimm all in its path blankend and scorched into ash, the beam seemed to increase in size as it made more distance from the point of fire

For miles there would forever be a long line of scorched earth for a very long time

The two future team could only marvle at the destruction of the land, while looking back at Ichigo as his form reverted back to the black haired and red eyed teen they knew and looked like.

They had question and he knew it

[]

We find ourselves at a stage with many students from all years watching the first years be put into their own teams for the future

"li Ren, nora vaylkeri, phyra nikoes, juane arc, the four of you retrieved the black bishop, from this day onwards you shall be known as team juniper, led by juane arc," a round of applause went off from the other students and teachers

"led by"

"Congratulation young man"

The newly created team waked off stage and on came four girls

Blake belladoma, wises schnee, yang xio long, ruby rose, the four of you retrieved the white knight, from here on out you shall be known as team ruby, led by ruby rose,"

Another round of applause was then hered and the team of girls were led off stage

"Ichigo kurosakie and Kisuke Urahara, now normally we would end this ceremony but we shall be making two five man teams first ever in this academy's history, so im please to announced that Ichigo korusaki shall join team RWBY and Kisuke Urahara shall join team JNPR"

The crowed went wild again as more claps and cheers were made as the two teen boys made there way to their new friends and maybe family

"this is going to be an interesting year"

[]

Somewhere in a unknown warehouse was roman torchwick, staring at a map of vale thinking of how the plan was coming together,

A white fang member came up a create on wheels to him

"open it" roman orded

The fang opened it showing a collection of different coloured cyrstals inside

Romen handed him some lien as reward, till another fang came in with a tablet in hand

"sir you may want to see this"

Handing the tablet over it showed a specific part of the first years test

Roman scold at what he saw, he copied and sent the video to his boss with a text saying 'we have a problem' "were going to need more men"

[]

Some where in the world of remant in a land covered in dust crystals coming from the ground and red cloud skys and lighting coming from them, upon an mountain stood a lone figure, skin pale as snow along with the hair, red marks covering her in tribal like tatoes, her face showed red eyes and the rest picth black, and a jem looking item from the forhead, this thing was saleam, mother of grimm.

She got a jolt in her stances, she felt something

And the eyes of one of her mindless beast would show the point of origin

Her eyes flashed and then taking her sight to where the disturbance came from

It was one her ancient deathstalker, she was going to see what saw until it was dead, the feeling she got was very dark and powerful, the only time she felt such thing was she was facing that man ozpin, but he was not dark, this however gave her the feeling of despair, wild intinct, a hole that precise the hart, it was a demonic feeling, it felt so good, a feel she loved and the power from it made her relaxed and feared for.

The images of the grimm where now see able as it showed a downed teen on the groud, he was nothing special, he had long black hair a scowl that seemd plasted to his face and deep red eyes, he was holding a black sword long and thin, with four prongs coming from the hilt,

Saleam was disappointed, she thought this was going to show the being that she felt, but she was instead watching a dustling getting stabbed by the grimms stinger then fighting off more disappointments of the human hunters in training that were being handled.

She was about to cut the connection till the area around the the sight of the grimm turnd the sky deep red, than the feelings she got came back but ten times stronger, the grimm that she was looking through turned around and it eyes landed on the boy who was stabed by it.

He was getting up and his form changing, the sun kissed skin was gone being taken over by snow white skin his feet and hands changed to clawed ends, his face changing to a skull like look, the red eyes on white where gone only to be red all over like her creatures of grimm his wrist and anckales growed red tuff fur and his head formed two forward facing horns, then red stripeds run all over his body, through his eyes, back, arms, legs, and chest, but the chest where he was stab didn't heal up, it was just a perfect circle hole that showed the other side.

It was terrifying, she loved it so much, how could a mere humane make her feel this way, it was impossible, unless he was never humane to begin with, that was a possibility.

The now grimm looking boy tilted his head slightly downwards and a great red ball was forming, and when it was unleashed all she then was red which then turnd to black, so cutting the connection she then went to think deeply about what she saw, the boy was something she had never seen, she was afaired, feared for her life if she crossed him, he was a sight to behold, intreiged to now a boy was a grimm that she never had connection with, he would make a great mate when she could make love with…No, she would not let prime mate feeling block her sight, but she wanted to know more.

So it was when she decided, she would go and see him for herself and observe him, she changed her form turng her haunting looks to have blue soft eyes, black hair with blue tips, well-tuned soft cheeks, nice big assets on her chest slim looking curves and legs, she looked like the definition of beauty

She smiled at the change "let's see who you are mystery boy"

[]

Ichigo woke up at 7am in the moring moveing the window near him open and moveing out of bed and waiting for some crazed man to call his and fly out his window.

But when no one came he sighed in realisation that he was in a new world without his father kicking his head in, he was glad to now he would probly have good sleep ins for a while now, but he was sad for all those that he left behind, Urahara though dosent count that shope keeper can go to hell for all he cared but then again he needed him as well,

He looked around the room see his team of teenage girls still sleeping, he could just hear Isheen yell in his ear to get him grandchildren, that would not happen in a long time that is to come, like a hole four years, maybe two more, he didn't have anything with him just his Bankai cloths and Zangetsu, but the school so kindly gave him some school uniform and the books and other equipment he would need for the semester, so with nothing better to do he got up and headed for the bathroom,

The shower was long and hot thinking of how he would live the rest of his life, but he decided to take it one step at a time, sulking over these kinds of things would only hold him back so he had to move forward, and never look back.

When he turned the shower off he dried himself and looked at the mirror, and gazed opon his body, he was not happy with it, he was happy that he was at top peek condition with all his muscle mass. But the scars that decorated his body was something to look down on,

So many, each of a tale of failiuer, achievement, training, from the smallest cut from the midget that kept him company to kenpaichies lesson to fight with no fear, to the uqirarals demonstration of true fear,

He was sight to behold

He then heared a strungeled breath coming from the door, looking to the door he saw his team leader standing there, eyes wide, looking upon him, blake the teams book nerd and ninja staring at him with almost equal shcok to her leader, and yang with some now red eyes, he had no idear what was so bad

"so you three going to let me change or should I just do it with a crowed" he told them, they then snaped out of there gawking

"What happened to you" blake said wondering what he went through, her team leader told her that he was from outside the kingdom but never imagined that boy of his age should be holding so many scars, espahaly the one on his chest where the deathsalker impaled him

"I'll tell you another time, it a bit personal, but you don't come out unscaved when you live out there," leaving it at that he moved and closed the door locking it in place so he could change

[]

Kisuke was up an about, already changed in a nice school uniform though he preferred his store cloths more than this but at least he could wear his hat and take his fan, so what he was doing was whipping up a very nice breakfast for his team

A simply good moring, and with the food ready he went to the table

"breakfast is served"

Placing down the plates of noodles with soy Sause some chicken teriyaki a pancake or two made by lie ren or ren, severed also with scrambled eggs

"wow this looks great, I didn't know you could cook as well like ren" there team leader responded nora already mounthing it down while ren and pyrrhra eat politely

Kisuke whipped out his fan arcoss hid face to jaune complement

"why, thank you so much mr arc, I feel so happy, I hope you wouldn't minde what I have planned for dinner" he grinned behind his fan

[]

The day was going well for ozpin, he was happily drinking his never ending coffee and was on a stroll with glynda with tablet in hand going though the grading of the initiation of the emrald forrest, till they saw teams RWBY and JNPR with Ichigo and Kisuke following behind running to there class, glynda looked at the time and it was 8:58 two mins till classes would start

So after the strolls through his school he returned to his office where the real work would being

"glynda could you call Qrow and james would you"

Glynda type a couple time on her pad and two screens came in view of both of them, on one screen showed the genral himself and a picture of a crow

"gletamen sorry for the unanoced call"

"what gives oz im on mission and you call me" Qrow called out on his hidden screen

"I agree, running an acdemy and all military force of atlas is not the easiest job in the world"

"I assure you this is of great importance, for one, Qrow"

"yes"

"you have a son attending my school"

There was a great silence in the room

"your joking, right, o-oh my, h-how, whats his name"

"Ichigo kurosakie, he would have siblings and a mother if they were not part of the dearly departed"

Even though no one could see Qrows face they had an image of shock upon hearing this

"how many siblings, and the mothers name"

"two twin sisters and the morther was Misaka kurosakei"

"if you weren't such a playboy the whole time and actually cared for womens harts then they wouldn't lost their live and you would been there for your lost sons lonely 6 years outside the kingdom"

It was very cold what glynda said though it was true Qrow was right now regreting his life at the moument, wishing he remembered his wife name and been their for his children well he only had one now


	2. update

**The story is on hold at the moment so errors are corrected but chapter to is being thought about and some of you guys have given me many…ideas (shit eating grin) so in light of this I will be wondering if you want a Ichigo to have 1 or I don't know more loves for the rest of his life in remnant**

 **But it will be confirmed that there will be rubyxwiess yangxblake, noraxren, jaunexpyrrha**

 **Whoever Kisuke gets your choice**

 **Now just because this is a update doesn't mean that it's just an update, it also a trailer for a new story ;p**

In a dark room with one table and two chairs a unknown male has his legs on the table and is laying on the chair

The only door to the room opens showing a man with gray hair reading glasses in front of his green eyes, a green scarf around his neck, wearing a black coat with a tie and white under shirt, a cane in one hand with a folio and a coffee mug in the other, and long plain black brown jeans.

He places the coffee mug on the table and opens the folio and begins to speak

"Ricco Rodrigues, age 16, main weapon grappling hook, semblance, to create anything that goose boom, seen as a freedom fighter and great idol for the faunas people, liberator of many towns, killer of dictators, and is most wanted by all academy's in all of remnant"

He puts the file on the table which shows a picture of a young teen riding on top of a very large plane that is on fire while holding a RPG, the boy has blue ripped jeans a black t-shirt with a scorpion on the back being covered by a sword, black hair and blue eyes and has the exasperation of a maniac,

"You know what I'm going to ask Mr Rodrigues"

The boy in the shadows takes his feet off the table and moves his chair into the light showing the Ricco with a smile.

"What took you so long to find me ozpin" he said in an Italian accent

"Well I don't hijack every transport to get to places Mr Rodrigues, so do you accept"

"let me get my things ready and I'll be at your school"


End file.
